


Her new human interest

by CynthiaReine



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaReine/pseuds/CynthiaReine
Summary: What happens when She decides to take an interest in you?





	Her new human interest

 I sighed. The people around me were frozen, like time itself had stopped. There were very few moments in my life when I felt like bashing my head on a wall, but right then I felt like bashing my head _through_ the side of the bus stand.

 

"Hello, darling. How are you doing this fine day?," a voice from behind me purred.

 

"I would know if you actually let me live  it!," I said , exasperation evident in my voice as I turned around to face her.

 

And there she was, in all her immortal glory. Flowing black tresses curled around a pale aristocratic face, giving her an ethereal and majestic look. She was dressed in a tight black top and skinny black jeans, complete with a leather jacket and knee high boots with silver chains jangling from them.

 

She pick pocketed a businessman as she walked towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

 "He fired a woman yesterday just because she got his coffee order wrong!" she defended herself.

 

She then spotted something behind me. As she walked past, I caught a whiff of divinity. A mischievous smile over her shoulder told me it was on purpose.   I blinked. She was now wearing a flowing white Greek-era dress, with a golden wreath on her head. She suddenly had a lollipop in her hand which she slipped into the pocket of a ten year old girl, before turning back to me.

 

 Her lips curved into a devious smile before she disappeared, reappearing behind me, again in her black outfit.

 

"Come on, hun. One date", she whispered salaciously in my ear. I shivered.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea........."

 

 She grinned victoriously. "Five 'o clock tomorrow. I'll be there." She pressed her lips to my cheek before disappearing.

 

 I took a deep breath as the people around me started moving as if they had never stopped. The little girl who now had a lollipop in her pocket glanced at me.

"Mister, you have something on your cheek."

                  

I glanced at my reflection in a nearby glass window. On my cheek was a deep purple lipstick mark. I wiped at it furiously to no avail.

 

 

  Karma's a bitch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this is my first story, so please pardon any errors. And please do leave some constructive criticism, I don't mind at all!  
> Also, you can catch me lurking around on [ Discord.](https://discord.gg/UPCmW2r)


End file.
